rainbowmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Michelle the Winter Wonderland Fairy
26 September 2017 2 November 2017 }} Michelle the Winter Wonderland Fairy (UK name: Christina the Winter Wonderland Fairy) is the 12th fairy in the U.S Special Editions series and the 42nd fairy in the Holiday Special Fairies series. Blurb When Kirsty's mom wins a family trip to Snowbound Island, Rachel is thrilled to be invited along. But things there aren't quite right - even though it's super cold, there's hardly any snow! Then the girls meet Michelle the Winter Wonderland fairy. Jack Frost wants winter to be gloomy for everyone but himself, so he and his goblins have taken Michelle's magical items. It's up to the girls to help Michelle bring winter fun back to Snowbound Island! UK Blurb Kirsty and Rachel are going on holiday to Snowbound Island. But when naughty Jack Frost steals three enchanted objects from Christina the Winter Wonderland Fairy, the frosty magic of winter is under threat! Can the girls and Christina get them back and save the season of sparkles for everyone? Appearance Michelle has dark skin with shoulder length black curly hair and a pink hat. She wears a cerulean-blue coat with dark leggings and knee-high brown boots over long blue socks. She also wears white gloves. Her wings are pointed and lilac tinted. Her UK outfit has no scarf but has a blue hat and a red winter coat with red ankle boots and dark leggings. Symbol: Snow domes. 'Magical objects/ Job' Objects: #The Snow Globe: ensures there is enough snow. #The Hat: makes sure people enjoy being outside, despite the cold. Without it, people won't have fun. #The Lantern and Candle: represents the Winter Solstice. Job: Making sure winter is fun for everyone. Jack Frost's Poem Winter is my time of year, Why should it bring others cheer? Why do they like the wind and snow? This is what I want to know. They celebrate with candles and trees, But winter should bring them to their knees! Only I should enjoy the chill, And so I'll break all others' will. I stole Michelle's magic things, We'll see what havoc my crime brings. No snow! No sun! No fun snow play, Winter gloom is here to stay. Trivia *Her UK name is Christina and is the longest fairy name, with 25 characters. *Christina is the third book to have her name changed from a U.S special edition, the first being Nicki the Holiday Camp Fairy and the second being Fizz the Fireworks Fairy. *Robyn the Christmas Party Fairy also has a magic object that is a snow globe. Etymology Her UK name, Christina, comes from Jesus Christ. Christmas is the festival celebrating his birthday. Do you like Michelle? Yes! Kind of! No! Category:C Category:Holiday Special Fairies Category:Christmas Fairies Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:Female Category:M Category:Fairies with shoulder-length hair Category:Characters who wear blue Category:Characters who wear black Category:Characters who wear brown Category:Characters who wear boots Category:Characters wearing coats Category:Characters who wear hats Category:Fairies with pointy wings Category:Fairies with lilac colored wings Category:Characters who wear gloves Category:Characters wearing leggings Category:Alliteration names Category:Fairies with US names Category:Characters who wear pink Category:Fairies appeared in New RM Cover Category:Black haired characters Category:Characters who have curly hair Category:Characters who wear white Category:Fairies that are published Category:Characters who wear scarves Category:2017 Category:Changed outfits